Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Info *'First recorded:' August 13, 1982 *'Creator:' John Leveque *'Owner:' The Walt Disney Company (1982-1990), The Hollywood Edge (1990-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin:' United States (from Studio 76 Library from John Leveque and Audio-Design) *'Year debut:' October 1, 1982 *'First heard:' Vincent (a Tim Burton short) *'Area used:' Worldwide (rarely used in Japan) First recorded in August 13, 1982, originally from John Leveque's Studio 76 Library (thought to be a vocal effect done by a voice actress or Frank Welker since he did cartoon animal noises at the time), but it didn't get it's public debut until the Tim Burton short, "Vincent" on October 1, 1982, then it later appeared in Disney cartoon shows like DuckTales (since the episode "Magica's Shadow War" on September 28, 1987) and Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers. It wouldn't be until 1989 when The Simpsons would commonly use it for Snowball II, and the Crazy Cat Lady's cats. On August 13, 1990, The Hollywood Edge acquired this sound to The Premiere Edition Volume 1 library and later appeared on other cartoon shows like WB/Amblin's Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1992), as well as live action shows like NBC's Wings (1990-1997). Then, it appeared in movies such as National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation (1989), and more. In 2014, after the bankruptcy of The Hollywood Edge, Sound Ideas took over to acquire this sound. Since then, the worldwide popularity of the sound effect continues to appear in other TV shows, other films, and also began to appear in other medias like theme park attractions, video games, commercials, and others. The sound effect can be heard in several updated editions of several movies and some TV shows made prior to 1987 such as Monty Python and the Holy Grail and The Brady Bunch episode "The Honeymoon". It also can be heard in some live shows, concerts and theatre plays such as Monty Python's Spamalot and Les Miserables the Musical. There are other variations of this sound effect called "Cats Fighting Loud Sc PE917007" from The Premiere Edition Volume 9, which is the exact same sound, "Short Squeal Bat Rat CRT010902" from Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which is a higher pitched version of the 1st yowl and "ANIMAL CAT - SEVERAL GROWLS, SPITS, INHALES, HISSES & SWIPES, FIGHT SCREECHES" from the Wild World of Animals Sound Effects Library, which is a low pitched version of this sound. It is possible that this sound was recorded the same time and these sounds, Cats Two Meowing Clos PE022401 and Two Cats Screeching And Moaning (the earliest use of a portion of was heard in Vincent) were being recorded too. It may be the distorted sound from the yowling. It is included as part of the Soundelux Sound Library. Soundelux owns The Hollywood Edge. This is more likely a condensed version of the original sound from the Soundelux vault. Here's how the sound effect goes: The first part of it is the cats quietly meowing and angrily moaning. Then it is followed by four loud yowls and screams. After that there is more quite moaning. Then there are two more yowls. The six yowls seem to be the most used and the most popular, especially the 3rd, 4th, and 6th ones. Trivia This happens to be the most common and overused cat screech sound effect that has been used for nearly every angry cat or off-screen crash in media from 1982-present. More than 50 million companies and shows, movies, commercials, video games, videos, and many more media use this sound effect. There is a 99% chance that you have this sound effect heard before. Sound Effect Description Cats, Two; Angry Yowls During Cat Fight, Close Perspective. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect *AudioMicro *SourceAudio *YouTube Similar Variations *Cats Fighting Loud Sc PE917007 (an identical copy) *Short Squeal Bat Rat CRT010902 (a higher pitched version of the 1st yowl) *ANIMAL CAT - SEVERAL GROWLS, SPITS, INHALES, HISSES & SWIPES, FIGHT SCREECHES (a low pitched version) Used In TV Shows NOTE: Don't expect this sound effect in every TV show. *101 Dalmatian Street (Heard once in the intro.) *2 Broke Girls *AAAHH!!! Real Monsters *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (TV Series) *Adventure Time *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (4th and 6th yowls only) *The Adventures of Puss in Boots *Aladdin: The Series *Albie (2nd yowl heard once in "News-Flash".) *All Grown Up! (Heard in “Lucky 13” when Angelica accidentally grabs Fluffy’s tail and in "Rats Race".) *The All-New Care Bears Family (Margaret does it every time she yowls and screeches, along with the other cats.) *Angry Kid (1999 TV Series) *Alvin and the Chipmunks *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2015 TV Series) *The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard in "The Procrastinators".) *America's Got Talent (1st, 3rd and 4th yowl heard in one of the episodes in 2018.) *America's Funniest Home Videos (Used as a gag for frightened, surprised, and startled cats.) *American Dad! (6th yowl heard heavily in a low pitch in "Choosy Wives Choose Smith".) *A.N.T. Farm (Heard in "scavANTger hunt" and "trANTsferred".) *Anatole (Charlemagne does it every time he yowls and screeches.) *The Angry Beavers *Angry Birds Stella *Angry Birds Toons (Heard once in "The Porktrait", "Fix-It", "Stalker", and "Cold Justice".) *Animal Planet's The MOST Extreme *The Animal Show with Stinky and Jake *Animaniacs *Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (Heard often in "A Better Mousetrap".) *Arthur (Heard in "Pet Peeved", "DW's Furry Freakout" and "To Eat or Not to Eat".) *Ask the StoryBots (Heard occasionally in several episodes everytime a cat yowls onscreen or offscreen.) *Austin & Ally (3rd yowl heard in "Solos and Stray Kitties".) *The Baby Huey Show *Back at the Barnyard (Heard once in "Hypno-A-Go-Go" and "Barnyard Games".) *The Backyardigans (6th yowl heard once in "International Super Spy: Part 2" when Tyrone crashes off-screen, while trying to find a light, and the 4th yowl is heard once in "Catch That Train!" when Pablo and Uniqua crash through a train tunnel.) *Barney & Friends *Batman: The Animated Series *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (3rd yowl heard once in "Legends of the Dark Mite!".) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! *Beavis & Butthead *Becky and Barnaby Bear (5th yowl heard once in "Barnaby on the Farm".) *Bee and PuppyCat *Beetlejuice *Bear in the Big Blue House (4th yowl heard once in "Welcome to Woodland Valley: Part 2" during the song "Woodland Valley Cha-Cha".) *The Berenstain Bears (Heard in "Lend a Helping Hand" and "The Big Election".) *Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures (2nd yowl heard once in Superheroes when Ernie (as a ball) crashes off-screen.) *Between the Lions (Heard in one Sam Spud segment and very often during the 2005 episodes featuring the animated "Information Hen". When she crashes, one of the cats make one of the yowls.) *Big City Greens (5th yowl heard once in "Uncaged".) *Big Hero 6: The Series (Mochi does it every time he yowls and screeches.) *Big Time Rush (Heard in several episodes as a running gag.) *Bizaardvark (Heavy use of it heard in "Puff and Frankie".) *Bob's Burgers *Bob the Builder (1998 TV Series) *Bob the Builder (2015 TV Series) (Heard often in "Cats and Dogs" and once in "Scoop's Big Oops".) *Bobby's World (Heard once in "Uncle Ted's New Friend".) *Bounty Hamster *The Brady Bunch (Heard in "The Honeymoon" on the Season 1 DVD edition and the Hallmark Channel edition.) *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *Bravest Warriors *Breadwinners *Brickleberry *The Brothers Grunt (Heard once in "The Detective" and "They Stole Tony's Veins".) *Budgie the Little Helicopter (Heard once in "Pippa Arrives".) *Bunnicula *Bunsen Is A Beast! *The Busy World of Richard Scarry *Busy Vehicles (Unknown Year) (ITV Series) *The Buzz on Maggie *Caillou (Heard once in "Caillou and Gilbert", "Caillou Learns to Drive" and "Caillou's Summer Goodnight".) *Camp Lazlo (Heard once in "Beans and Pranks" and "The List".) *Canimals *Capertown Cops *Car Crash TV *The Casagrandes *CatDog (All of the yowls except the 1st yowl were heard once in "Dog Gone".) *Catscratch (Reversed version) *Cave Kids *Chalkzone *Charlie and Lola (2nd yowl heard once in "Lucky, Lucky, Me".) *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Chuck E. Cheese TV *Chucklevision *Clarence *Codename: Kids Next Door *Community *Courage The Cowardly Dog *Cow and Chicken (2nd yowl heard once in "Fluffy the Anaconda".) *Crashbox *The Cramp Twins *Curious George (3rd yowl heard once in "Fun Ball Tally" and 4th yowl heard once in "Curious George Rides a Bike".) *Dan Vs. (Used for Mr. Mumbles.) *Danger Mouse (2015 TV series) *Danger Rangers *Danny Phantom *Darkwing Duck (Heard in "Monsters R Us".) *Dawn of the Croods *Denver the Last Dinosaur *Dexter's Laboratory *Dink the Little Dinosaur *Dinosaur Train *Disney's House of Mouse *Dog City *Dora the Explorer *Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz *Doug *Drawn Together (Used in a lot of episodes, as a running gag.) *Duckman (4th yowl heard once in "It's the Thing of the Principal".) *DuckTales *DuckTales (2017 TV Series) (1st yowl heard once in “A Nightmare on Killmotor Hill”.) *Dumb Bunnies *Ed, Edd n' Eddy (Heard in some episodes and very often as a running gag.) *EastEnders *Eek! The Cat *Elmo's World (Heard once in "Cats" and "The Beach".) *The Emperor's New School (Heard once in "Eco Kuzco".) *The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants *Evil Eddie's Consequences *The Fairly OddParents (First used in "The Big Problem!" (3rd yowl) after Vicky tosses Timmy's hat away while she is talking to the police. The 3rd, 4th, and 6th yowls are mostly used. The first portion of the cats angrily moaning is heard in "Love Struck!" The 4th yowl was also used once in "Switch Glitch" when Vicky threw away the switchblade.) *Fievel's American Tails *Finding Bigfoot (1st yowl heard once in "Bigfoot Loves a Barbecue".) *Fireman Sam (Heard once in "Going out with a Bang" and "Bus Trouble".) *Floogals *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Futurama (6th yowl heard once in "The Space Pilot 3000" as a cat flies by on a jet pack. 4th yowl heard once in "Law and Oracle" as a cat hisses and swipes at Smitty after being found in a box. 5th yowl heard in a normal pitch and 6th yowl heard twice in a high pitch in "The Day the Earth Stood Stupid" when a group of cats and kittens go crazy after Nibbler falls in their bowl of milk at the pet show. 1st, 3rd and 6th yowls heard once in "A Pharaoh to Remember" when a pharaoh throws a bag of cats on a coffin. 3rd and 5th yowls heard once in "31st Century Fox" as a group of cats attack Bender after pouring catnip on himself.) *Game Shakers (1st yowl heard once in "Sky Whale" as Trip plays Kung Fu Kitty which contains that yowl.) *Garfield and Friends *The Garfield Show *George and Martha *George Shrinks (Sparkle Tangerine does it every time she yowls and screeches.) *Gerald McBoing Boing (2005) *Glove and Boots *Good Luck Charlie (Heard twice in "Scary Had a Little Lamb": 3rd and 4th yowls from Mrs. Dabney's cat, Kaboodle.) *Goof Troop (6th yowl heard once in "As Goof Would Have It" and "Goof Troop Christmas: Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas".) *Goosebumps *Gravity Falls (Heard in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" (4th yowl in triple pitch), and "Dipper vs. Manliness" (3rd yowl in normal pitch, and 4th yowl in triple pitch).) *Green Eggs and Ham (6th Yowl Heard once in "Mouse") *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Grizzly Tales For Gruesome Kids (2011 TV Series) (Heard often in "Nails In Her Coffin".) *Grojband *Guinness World Records Primetime *Hannah Montana (Heard in "Yet Another Side of Me".) *Hairy Maclary from Donaldson's Dairy *Handy Manny (4th yowl heard once in "Vet Visit".) *Henry Danger *Hey Arnold! (Heard in the intro, and in partially selected episodes.) (2nd, 4th, and 6th yowls from multiple cats and when Harold threw a bat on the ground in "Helga's Makeover".) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (1st yowl heard once in "Koi Fish".) *The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange *Home: Adventures with Tip and Oh (Pig does it every time he yowls and screeches.) *Horrid Henry (Heard once in "Horrid Henry's Hideo Video".) *Hotel Transylvania (2017 TV Series) *How I Met Your Mother (1st yowl heard once, cut off, in "Arrivederci, Fiero".) *iCarly (6th yowl heard once in "iMake Sam Girlier" and twice in "iMove Out".) *I Am Weasel *I Didn't Do It (Heard once in "Pilot" in a flashback as Lindy and Logan fight over a cat.) *Inanimate Insanity II (Heard once in "Breaking the Ice".) *Inspector Gadget (2015 TV Series) *Invader Zim (Heard once in "Walk of Doom".) *Jacob Two Two *Jim Henson's Muppet Babies (Heard around 1987-1990.) *Jessie (Heard in "Trashin' Fashion", 4th yowl heard in "Pain in the Rear Window", 2nd yowl heard in "Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned", and 3rd yowl heard in "Spaced Out".) *Johnny Bravo (4th yowl heard once in "The Aisle of Mixed-Up Toys" in a fight cloud.) *Johnny Test (The 3rd and 4th yowls are mostly used. 1st yowl heard briefly cut off in Season 1 episodes only. 5th yowl heard once in "Johnny Vs. Dukey"; 6th yowl heard once in "Johnny Unplugged". Either the 2nd or 4th scream is used an aural gag in "Johnny the Kid" when his mom angrily slaps beef jerkey out of his dad's hands.) *Jonas (1st yowl heard once in "House Party".) *Jungle Cubs (Mainly use for Bagheera's yowls) *K.C. Undercover *Kappa Mikey *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil *Kim Possible (4th yowl heard once in "Car Trouble".) *King of the Hill *Krypto the Superdog (Used for Streaky the Supercat.) *Law & Order (3rd yowl (in reverse) and 6th yowl (normal in a high pitch and in reverse in a normal pitch) only heard in "Animal Instinct" and also the 1st, 2nd, 4th, and 5th yowls were heard in the last 7 seasons.) *Law & Order: Criminal Intent *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit *LazyTown (2nd yowl heard once in "The Lazy Cup".) *The Legend of Zelda (TV series) *Liberty's Kids (4th yowl heard once in "Common Sense".) *Lilo & Stitch: The Series (3rd yowl heard once in "Link" when Stitch throws a plunger aside.) *Liquid Television *Little Bear (Heard once in "Hide and Seek" (6th yowl), "Duck, Babysitter" (3rd yowl), and "Hop Frog Pond" (hissing part). *The Little Lulu Show *Littlest Pet Shop (2012) *Lizzie McGuire *The Little People Zoo Show (Villa Park, Illinois) *Loonatics Unleashed (Heard once in "I Am Slamacus".) *The Looney Tunes Show *The Loud House (Cliff does it every time he yowls and screeches, along with the other cats.) *Mad TV *MAD *The Magic School Bus *Making Fiends (TV Series) (A reversed version is used for Giant Kitty.) *Malcolm in the Middle (Heard once in "Old Mrs. Old".) *Marsupilami *Martin (1st (heard twice in both normal and high pitches), 2nd, 4th, 5th, and 6th yowls heard once in "Three Men and a Mouse".) *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (Heard once in "Eddy's Sleepover" and "Marvin's Lucky Hat".) *Masha and the Bear (4th yowl heavily heard in low and high pitches in "Like Cat and Mouse".) *Maya & Miguel (Heard once in "The Pen-Pal".) *Men in Black: The Series *Mickey Mouse (3rd yowl heard.) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Mickey Mouse Works *Milo Murphy's Law (First heard in "Rooting for the Enemy".) *Milly Molly *Miz & Mrs. *The Morph Files (Heard once in "Gardening".) *Meg and Mog (Heard in "Mog and the Kitten".) *Mona the Vampire *Monk *Moville Mysteries *Mr. Bean (6th yowl heard once in "Goodnight Mr. Bean".) *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series *Mrs. Munger's Class (Heard once in "Bake Sale".) *The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show *Mucha Lucha *My Cat from Hell *My Dad the Rock Star (3rd yowl) *My Knight and Me *My Life as a Teenage Robot (Heard once in "Love 'Em or Leash 'Em".) *My Life Me *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Opalescence does it every time she yowls and screeches, along with the other cats, both onscreen and off screen.) *My Little Pony Tales *Mysticons (Heard once in "Scream of the Banshee".) *Naturally, Sadie (2nd yowl) *Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide *The Neverending Story (TV Series) (6th yowl heard once in "Thunder and Lightning".) *New Girl *The New Woody Woodpecker Show (Heard once in "Medical Winnie Pig".) *Neighbours (Used once, but which episode it is in isn't known at this time.) *Nick Arcade (Only heard in season 2 in the Face-off game "Post-Haste".) *Nightwatch (2nd yowl heard once in one episode.) *Oddhouse Phantom (Heard once in "Lola Smelly Sock".) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *The Office *Oggy and the Cockroaches (Heavy use of it heard in some episodes, played back in various pitches.) *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (Heard once in "Jinxed".) *Paper Port *Pelswick *The Penguins of Madagascar *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero *Peter Rabbit *Phil of the Future *Phineas and Ferb (First heard in "Journey to the Center of Candace" (low pitched).) *Pickle and Peanut *Piggy Tales *Piggy Tales: Pigs at Work *Pingu (Heard in 2003-2006 episodes) *The Pink Panther (1993 TV Series) (3rd yowl heard once in "Pantherobics" and "Super Pink's Egg-cellent Adventure".) *Pink Panther and Pals (Heard once in "The Spy Who Wore Pink" and "Pinkular Mechanics.") *Pinky and the Brain *Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard in "Pinky and the Big Rainy Day".) *PJ Masks (3rd yowl heard once in "Looking After Gekko".) *The Planet's Funniest Animals *Planet Sheen (Heard in "Keeping Up with the Gronzes".) *Power Players (Heard often in "The Scratch Pack".) *Power Rangers *The Powerpuff Girls *The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) *Preston Pig *Puppy Dog Pals (Hissy does this every time she yowls and screeches.) *Quack Pack *The Raccoons *Raw Toonage *Recess *Regular Show *Reno 911! *Renters (1st, 2nd and 5th yowls heard in a slightly low pitch.) *The Replacements *Retarded Animal Babies *Rick and Morty (Heard in "Rixty Minutes" and "Look Who's Purging Now".) *Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Road Rovers *Robotboy *Rocket Power (Heard in "Happy Luau to You-au".) *Rocko's Modern Life (This sound is used in most episodes.) *Rolie Polie Olie (3rd and 6th yowls heard in "Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun".) *Rubbadubbers (Heard once in "Sploshy's Wishes".) *Rugrats (Fluffy does it every time she yowls and screeches, along with the other cats.) *Rupert *Rusty Rivets (Heard once in "Rusty the Vacuum Kid".) *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch *Saturday Night Live *Scaredy Squirrel *Secrets of the Cryptkeeper's Haunted House *The Secret Saturdays *Sesame Street (3rd yowl heard once in a Professor Grover segment about trees.) *The 7D *Seven Little Monsters (2nd yowl heard twice in "Out of Sight", 3rd yowl heard once in "Don't Pass Go" when a cat gets startled by Five, 4th and 6th yowls heard once in "It's a Wonder-Four Life" and 6th yowl heard once in "The Bad Word.") *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (Heard once in "Almost Purr-fect".) *Shaun the Sheep *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show *The Simpsons (Used for Snowball II and Snowball V, as well as The Crazy Cat Lady's cats.) *Sing Me a Story with Belle (Heard once in "Working Together" during the Hansel and Gretel segment.) *Sonic Underground *Sonny With a Chance (Heard in "Sketchy Beginnings", "Tales From the Prop House" and "The Problem With Pauly".) *The Spacebots *Spider-Man: The Animated Series *Spike and Mike's Twisted Animation *Spliced (Heard once in "Bowled Over".) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard in:) **"Bottle Burglars" (once) **"Gary in Love" (once in a low pitch) **"Grooming Gary" (twice) **"House Worming" (once) **"I'm With Stupid" (once) **"Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II" (twice) **"The Thing" (once) **"Unreal Estate" (once in a low pitch) **"What Ever Happened to SpongeBob" (once) **"Yours, Mine and Mine" (once in reverse) **"The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom" (6th yowl, heard once) **"The Ghost of Plankton" (2nd yowl, heard once) **...and most any episode Season 4 onwards for Gary. *Squirrel Boy (3rd, 5th and 6th yowls heard once together in "Islands in the Street".) *Stanley (First used in "Kangaroo Clean-up".) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil **Heard in "School Spirit" thrice. (First, 3rd and 6th yowls heard in normal pitch as Star dives in a dumpster filled with cats. Next, 4th yowl in a very low pitch as the Kitty Cat Offense appears. Lastly, two yowls including the 3rd along with Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Meowing Clos PE022401 in a low pitch as as a bunch of stray cats run off after returning back to normal.) **All six yowls heard faintly in "Starcrushed" as a bunch of kittens from Star's Sparkle Kitten Firework Shower spell attack the roof party guests. **Heard in "A Spell with No Name" as Void Cat spell attacks. 5th and 6th yowls only. *Steven Universe (Heard several times in "Cat Fingers" and once in "Know Your Fusion".) *Stickin' Around *Stranger Things (5th yowl heard once in "Chapter Three: Holly, Jolly".) *Stressed Eric *Stuart Little: The Animated Series (Snowbell does it every time he yowls and screeches.) *The Stuffed Animal Show (Reed Brunson City Studios) *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Heard in "Hotel Inspector".) *The Suite Life on Deck (Heavy used of it heard in "The Silent Treatment".) *Superjail! *Supernatural (4th, 5th, and 6th yowl heard in a low pitch in "Dog Dean Afternoon".) *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (Heard once in "Ghosts of Shuggazoom".) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries *Tales from the Crypt (Heard once in "The Third Pig".) *Talespin (Heard once in "Double or Nothing".) *Tayo The Little Bus (Heard 4 times in "Lani's Misunderstanding".) *Teacher's Pet (Heard 9 times in high and normal pitches in "Muttamorphosis".) *Teen Titans (Heard once in "The Quest".) *Teen Titans Go! (Heard in some episodes involving a cat yowling sound, like in "The Fight" and "Collect Them All.") *That's So Raven (3rd yowl heard in "If I Only Had a Job".) *The Thundermans (Heard a few times at the end of "Cheer and Present Danger". 3rd yowl in "Winter Thunderland".) *Timon & Pumbaa (3rd yowl heard once in "Don't Break The China" and 1st yowl heard once in "Unlucky in Lesotho".) *Tiny Toon Adventures *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *The Tofus (4th yowl heard in a low pitch in "The Beast of Beauvillage".) *The Tom and Jerry Show *Tom and Jerry Tales *Total Drama (Heard once in "Total Drama Pakithew Island: So Uh, This Is My Team?" and in Topher's audition tape.) *Totally Spies! *Transformers: Rescue Bots *Ultimate Spider-Man *Uncle Grandpa *VeggieTales (3rd yowl heard once in “Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed” and 2nd or 4th yowl heard once in “King George and the Ducky”. Also heard once in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's".) *VeggieTales in the House (First heard in "Bob & Larry Gettin' Angry".) *VeggieTales in the City *The Wacky World of Tex Avery *Wallace & Gromit (Heard once in "A Matter of Loaf of Death".) *Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production (3rd yowl heard once in "Buddha Bugs".) *Wally The Tuxedo Cat (Reed Brunson City Studios) *Wander Over Yonder *Wayside (Both the 1st and the 6th yowl were heard in "Meet the Pets".) *What Ever Happened to Robot Jones? *What's New, Scooby-Doo? *Wacky Races (2017 TV Series) *We Bare Bears (1st yowl heard once in "Our Stuff".) *Weekend Pussy Hunt *Wheel of Fortune (Heard once in "Halloween Week".) *What a Cartoon (Heard once in "Dino: Stay Out!".) *Willa's Wild Life *Wings (1990 TV Series) *Wizards of Waverly Place (3rd yowl heard in "Justin's Little Sister".) *The X's *The X-Files *Yin Yang Yo! *The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles (Heard twice in "Tales of Innocence" from a kitten attacking a pet bird and a pet dog off-screen.) *The ZhuZhus TV Specials *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Trick or Treason (1994) *Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales (2002) *The Happy Elf (2005) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) *Shrek the Halls (2007) *Scared Shrekless (2010) *The Scariest Story Ever: A Mickey Mouse Halloween Spooktacular! (3rd yowl) *The SpongeBob Musical: Live on Stage! (2019) (5th yowl) *Toy Story of Terror! (2013) (2 of the yowls, including the 2nd or 4th one, is heard from the cat in the opening horror movie. Also heard on the DVD Menu.) *The Town Santa Forgot (1993) Movies NOTE: Don't expect this sound effect to be in every movie just because there's a cat in it or when you think it's going to be heard whenever something crashes off-screen. *101 Dalmatians (1996) *102 Dalmatians (2000) *A Christmas Story 2 (2012) *A Dennis the Menace Christmas (2007) (6th yowl) *A Goofy Movie (1995) *The Adventures of Tintin (2011) *The Addams Family (2019) (1st yowl heard once.) *Aliens in the Attic (2009) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) (Heard once when a frustrated Dave throws his music equipment in the yard.) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) (Heard once when the Chipmunks and the Chipettes fight over a peach.) *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *The Animal (2001) *Are We Done Yet? (2007) (5th yowl heard thrice.) *Babe (1995) *Babe: Pig in the City (1998) *Barnyard (2006) (3rd yowl heard once when Otis dives off the stage and crashes onto the floor.) *Batman Returns (1992) *Bébé's Kids (1992) *Beethoven (1992) *The BFG (2016) (Heard once in a low pitch.) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Big Momma's House (2000) *Black Knight (2001) *Bolt (2008) (6th yowl briefly heard from Mittens when someone throws a frying pan at her.) *The Book Thief (2013) *The Boss Baby (2017) *The Boxtrolls (2014) (This movie features this among other sounds caused by a giant cheese wheel crashing through the town of Cheesebridge.) *Bring It On: All or Nothing (2006) *Bruce Almighty (2003) *Captain Marvel (2019) (5th yowl heard once when Goose scratches Nick Fury.) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) (5th yowl heard once when Principal Krupp used the flamethrower to burn the cat, which is censored by a censor bar.) *Care Bears: Big Wish Movie (2005) (Heard once after the song "Get-A-Lot".) *The Care Bears Family Movie (2015) *Casper: A Spirited Beginning (1997) (6th yowl heard once.) *The Cat in the Hat (2003) (2nd and 4th yowls heard once.) *Cats & Dogs (2001) *Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Catwoman (2004) *Cheaper By the Dozen 2 (2005) *Christmas with the Kranks (2004) (2nd or 6th yowls.) *Cinderella (2015) (growling, 4th yowl heard in a high pitch and in warp speed.) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) *Cinderella 3: A Twist In Time (2007) *Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004) *Colors of Heaven (2017) *Coraline (2009) (Heard when the title character throws her cat and it fights The Other Mother, scratching her button eyes out.) *Crazy on the Outside (2010) *Crooklyn (1994) (Heard when the boy swings the cat by it's tail.) *Darkman (1990) (4th yowl heard only.) *The Dark Knight Rises (2012) *Date Movie (2006) (5th yowl heard once when Jinxers the cat takes a dump.) *Deck the Halls (2006) *Dennis the Menace Strikes Again (1998) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) *Despicable Me 3 (2017) *Doogal (2006) (4th yowl heard in the US version.) *Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) *Doug's 1st Movie (1999) *Ed (1996) (3rd yowl heard once) *Eight Legged Freaks (2002) (Heard in a high pitch.) *The Emoji Movie (2017) (4th yowl heard once when Gene almost flew into a cat emoji.) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *Enchanted (2007) *End of Days (1999) *Enemy of the State (1998) *Everyone's Hero (2006) *The Flintstones (1994) *The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! (5th yowl.) *Flubber (1997) (3rd yowl heard once right before Flubber crashes through a window and into a house.) *Foodfight! (2012) *Frankenweenie (2012) *Free Birds (2013) (6th yowl heard once when Governor Bradford tosses a pitchfork aside.) *Friday the 13th: A New Beginning (1985) (3rd yowl) *Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006) *George of the Jungle (1997) *The Hangover Part III (2013) *Happily N'Ever After (2007) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 (2010) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 (2011) (4th yowl used repeatedly.) *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) (4th yowl heard once in a low pitch.) *The Haunted Mansion (2003) (1st and 2nd yowls.) *The Haunted World of El SuperBeasto (2009) *High School High (1996) *Hoodwinked! (2005) *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) (Heard once when a singing goat falls down from the cliff.) *Home (2015) (1st, 2nd, and 3rd yowls; used for Pig.) *Home Alone 3 (1997) *Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1993) (6th yowl heard when Chance chases Sassy around the house during the wedding, and when Kate accidentally steps on Sassy's tail during the insults of feeding Chance.) *Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (1996) *House of Flying Daggers (2004) *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) (2nd yowl heard once from one of the Zingr Witch's four black cats.) *The House With a Clock in Its Walls (2018) (4th yowl heard once.) *Imagine That (2009) (4th yowl heard only.) *Independence Day (1996) (Used for the aliens screaming, heard in high pitched and possessed.) *The Incredibles (2004) *Inside Out (2015) (Used thrice: first done by a cat who comes out of Bing Bong's Bottomless Bag. The second is by Bing Bong, a character who is part cat, when a set falls on him at Dream Productions. The last time is heard during the credits when one of the cat’s emotions lays on the controls, causing the cat to freak out and run away. This includes mostly the 2nd or 4th yowl.) *It's A Very, Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) *Joe's Apartment (1996) *Kronk's New Groove (2005) *Krypto the Superdog: The Movie (2025) (Used as the yowls for Streaky the Supercat and Snooky Wookums.) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *Lady and the Tramp (2019) (5th yowl heard once only.) *Leave it to Beaver (1997) *Little Einsteins: The Movie (2025) *The Little Kids: Movie (2024) (Used for Mandy.) *Little Tikes Land (Heard once in Cozy's Big day. The meowing effect is played backwards.) *The Legend of The Crystal Forest (2013) *The Legend of the Titanic (1999) *The Lego Batman Movie (2017) *The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) (5th yowl briefly heard once towards the end when Unikitty uses "Glitter Hairball Missile".) *Les Miserables (2012) (Heard once during the song "Master of the House".) *The Little Rascals Saves the Day (2014) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) *Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) *The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) *Maleficent: Mistress of Evil (2019) (4th yowl heard only.) *Marmaduke (2010) *Meet the Fockers (2004) *Meet the Parents (2000) *Meet the Robinsons (2007) *Megamind (2010) *The Member of the Wedding (1997) (6th yowl heard once, close to the end of the film.) *Men in Black (1997) *Men in Black II (2002) *Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life (2016) (3rd yowl heard twice and 4th yowl heard once only.) *The Mighty Kong (1998) (Heard during Kong's Rampage.) *Minutemen (2008) (3rd yowl) *Monkeybone (2001) (6th scream used once for Kitty as she begins to attack the jail rat off screen) *Monsters University (2013) (3rd yowl heard once when Sully tosses Mike's textbook out the window.) *Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975) (Heard once in the DVD and Blu-ray releases.) *Mouse Hunt (1997) *Mr. Deeds (2002) *The Mummy (1999) *Muppet Treasure Island (1996) (6th yowl heard when Blind Pew crashes into rubbish bins.) *Muppets from Space (1999) (Heard while Gonzo is mowing the lawn.) *MVP: Most Valuable Primate (2000) *My Dog Skip (2000) *My Favorite Martian (1999) *National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation (1989) *Nine Lives (2016) *The Nut Job (2014) *The Nutcracker Prince (1990) *Nutty Professor II: The Klumps (2000) *Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie (2013) *Old Dogs (2009) *Open Season 2 (2009) *Open Season 3 (2011) *Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) *Over the Hedge (2006) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Pet Sematary (1989) *The Pirates! Band of Misfits (2012) (4th yowl heard in a high pitch.) *Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy (2004) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Problem Child (1990) *Pure Luck (1991) *Puss in Boots (2011) *Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) (3rd yowl heard in a low volume.) *Return to Neverland (2002) (6th yowl heard when Smee falls inside the pirate ship.) *Rio (2011) (6th yowl heard during the scene when Jewel is flying through the rooftops chained to Blu.) *Rise of the Guardians (2012) (The 6th yowl is heard in the building Jack and Sandy crashed through it while chasing nightmares.) *Robinson Crusoe (2016) *Rock Dog (2016) *RocketJump: The Movie (2014) *RocketMan (1997) (6th yowl heard once.) *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (2025) (4th and 6th yowls heard once.) *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) *The Sandlot 2 (2005) *The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006) *Scooby-Doo (2002) *Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island (2019) *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) *The Scarecrow (2000) (6th yowl heard only.) *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) *The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *The Shaggy Dog (2006) *Shanghai Knights (2003) *Sherlock Gnomes (2018) (Heard along with other cat sound effects from a group of black lucky cats.) *Show Dogs (2018) *Shrek 2 (2004) (Heard thrice. First happened when Puss in Boots was attacking Shrek, the second was when Shrek landed on Puss when he passed out from the Happily Ever After potion, and the third was when the knights pulled Puss' back.) (1st yowl heard once, 2nd yowl heard twice, 4th yowl heard once and 6th yowl heard once.) *Shrek the Third (2007) (6th yowl heard off-screen as Puss in Boots talks to a cat; another yowl heard when Shrek throws Puss in Boots out of the window.) *Shrek Forever After (2010) (2nd yowl heard when Puss in Boots got startled by Donkey, and when Donkey pulls away Puss when the ogres fall down.) *The Simpsons Movie (2007) *Sleepwalkers (1992) (5th and 6th yowls.) *Small Soldiers (1998) (Heard once in a high pitch.) *Space Jam (1996) *Stakeout (1987) *Stay Tuned (1992) *Storks (2016) *Stuart Little (1999) *Stuart Little 2 (2002) *Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild (2005) *Stuber (2019) (6th yowl heard once.) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III (1993) *Teen Beach Movie (2013) (3rd yowl heard once when The Rodents gang enters Big Momma's.) *Teen Titans Go! to the Movies (2018) *That Darn Cat (1997) (Heard in the 1985-2006 Walt Disney Pictues logo & a few scenes in the movie.) *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) (1st yowl) *Tiny Christmas (2017) *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) *Titanic: The Legends Goes On (2000) *Tyler Perry's Madea's Tough Love *Tooth Fairy (2010) *Top Cat Begins (2015) *Top Cat: The Movie (2011) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) (Heard once when Tom is attacked off-screen by an angry jewelry store owner, including the 2nd or 4th scream.) *Toy Story (1995) (6th yowl heard when Whiskers the cat, unseen, is heard yowling when Rex uses a flashlight to find Buzz Lightyear and after he screams "BUZZ! IS THAT YOU?!".) *Toy Story 4 (2019) (4th yowl; used for Dragon.) *Toy Story 5 (2025) (4th yowl; used for Matthew.) *Treasure Planet (2002) *Underdog (2007) *Weekend at Bernie's II (1993) (1st and 6th yowls heard once.) *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) (2nd and 3rd yowls heard after Dweeb falls back in the alley off-screen, and when a cat jumps out from the trash can and yowls at Louie and Cecilia.) *Young Indiana Jones: Tales of Innocence (1997) (Heard as a kitten attacks a pet bird and fights a puppy, both off-screen.) Video Games *American McGee's Alice (2000) - (final yowl heard during intro) *Conker's Bad Fur Day/Live and Reloaded (Nintendo 64 and Xbox) *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) (PC, Xbox One & PS4) (Heard in a low pitch.) *Homescapes (iOS and Android) (Used for Austin’s cat whenever he yowls or screeches.) *The Sims 2 PlayStation: *Bubsy 3D *The Misadventures of Tron Bonne PlayStation 2: *Canis Canem Edit (2006) *Gangs of London (2006) *The Getaway (2002) *The Getaway: Black Monday (2004) *The Simpsons Game *Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park PlayStation 3: *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) *Midnight Club: Los Angeles (Heard as ambiance in low volume.) PlayStation 4: *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) Xbox: *Midtown Madness 3 Xbox 360: *Canis Canem Edit *Midnight Club: Los Angeles (Heard as ambiance in low volume.) *The Simpsons Game Xbox One: *Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts n' Bolts *Grand Theft Auto V PC: *Clifford The Big Red Dog Thinking Adventures *Club Penguin *Conker's Big Reunion *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) *Hot Wheels: Stunt Track Driver *Midtown Madness (Unused, but can still be found in the core.ar file.) *Midtown Madness 2 (Unused, but can still be found in the mm2core.ar file.) *Mickey Mouse Kindergarten *Postal 2 (2003) *Team Fortress 2 (Heard in 2010 Halloween Update and Haunted Fortress 2, and used for the "Black Cat" noisemaker.) *The New Way Things Work *Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D (Video Game) *Reader Rabbit series *The Way Things Work GBA: *Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest *Rhythm Heaven Megamix (5th yowl is heard during Rat Race.) *Rhythm Tengoku (5th yowl is heard during Rat Race.) *WarioWare: Twisted! (2005) (Video Games) (5th yowl.) Wii: *The Simpsons Game (Video Game) Wii U: *Game & Wario (2013) (Heard in the Giant Bedroom level of "Taxi".) Online Games *Mila's Magic Shop *Whack The Terrorist (4th and 6th yowls.) Video & DVD *Adventures in Odyssey (Heard once in "Electric Christmas".) *Barney - What a World We Share (1999) (Videos) (1st yowl heard once during the song "Alouette".) *Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories *Wee-Sing *Disney DVD Sneak Peek Menus (Heard in the Aristocats logo animation seen in 2007-2008 DVD releases.) Promos UK: *CITV - It's On at Quarter Past 3 (2004) (5th yowl.) USA: *A.N.T. Farm Promos (1st yowl heard once in the trANTsferred promo.) *ABC Family 25 Days of Christmas: How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2015) *Bizaardvark Promos (Heard once in the Puff & Frankie promo.) *Cartoon Network Promos: Hamtaro *Disney Channel: Big Hero 6: Baymax Returns *Jessie Promos (Heard once in the Trashin' Fashion promo.) *Nick Jr. - Halloween (2006) *The 90's are All That: Doug's Stinky Cat (2011-2015) Commercials Australia: *Home Hardware - Home & Garden Sale (1993) (6th yowl.) *QBE Insurance - 100% Commitment (2015) (3rd yowl.) *QBE Insurance - Home Insurance (2015) (3rd yowl.) Hong Kong *Mannings - Mannings Cat (2012, 2013) New Zealand: *AMI Insurance - Lipstick (2016) (3rd yowl heard briefly.) *AMI Insurance - Renters Insurance (2018) (4th yowl heard briefly.) *Countdown - Fresh Ideas Summer (2019) (1st yowl.) *Lift - Hypnotic (1990's) (5th yowl; High Pitched.) *Starburst (2002) (5th yow.l) *V (2005) (3rd yowl; High Pitched.) Denmark: *Tv2 Zulu: Belch (2002) (Commercials) (3rd yowl heard after a man throws his empty bottle of beer.) USA: *Airheads Candy (1995?-present) *Ally Bank: New Ways (2013) (3rd yowl.) *Aven's Furniture - 4th of July Sale (2011) (4th yowl.) *Cat Lick Stick (2014) (4th yowl) *Cat's Meow (2013) (4th yowl) *Comcast - We Got Cats (2012) (3rd yowl.) *Disney's Animated Storybook: Hercules Commercial (1st yowl.) *Emery Cat Commercial (2009) (Heard twice.) *Foot Locker x Jordan: Defy the Monstars (2017) *Geox Runaway Feet Commercial (2006) (Long Version) *Got Milk? Commercial: Milk Standoff *Got Milk? Commercial: Yum Yum Time (1998) (5th yowl.) *Jetix - Alvin and the Chipmunks Commercial (2007) *Kellogg's Eggo - Father and Daughter (2006-2008) (5th yowl.) *Kids Foot Locker - The Adventures of Kung Shu (1995?) *Kirby Mass Attack Commercial (2011) (4th yowl.) *Kitty File (2014) (4th yowl) *Mario Party 4 Commercial (2002) (5th yowl.) *Maya - Eyes (2002) (3rd yowl) *McDonald's Trick. Treat. Win!: No Luck Needed (2018) *National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation: MooseMug (2015) *NYNEX Yellow Pages - Canine Academy (1994) (6th yowl.) *Perfect Arch (2013) *Pizza Hut - The Pizza Head Show: Pizza Head Gets Goosebumps (1997) *Ratchet: Deadlocked - Cat (2005) *Smile-works.com (2000) (Heard once on The 2000 VHS of Stuart Little.) *Subaru Crosstrek: Starlink Remote Horn & Lights Commercial (2019) (5th yowl.) *Velveeta and Rotel (2015) UK: *Dairylea - Clever Invention (1998) *Dairylea - Fridge Raid (1998) *Fire Kills - Smokey (1994)﻿ Bumpers *YTV ID - Hair Dresser Cat (1998) (2nd yowl.) Shorts *Carrotblanca (1995) (Shorts) *The Cat That Looked at a King (2004) (Shorts) (2nd yowl.) *Daffy's Rhapsody (2012) (Shorts) (1st yowl.) *Day & Night (2010) *DC Super Hero Girls (2nd yowl.) *DC Super Hero Girls: Super (Shorts) (2nd yowl.) *Disney As Told by Emoji (Shorts) (3rd yowl heard once in "Zootopia As Told by Emoji".) *Forky Asks a Question (3rd yowl heard once in a low pitch in "What is a Pet?".) *The Further Adventures of Thunderbolt (2015) (Shorts) (4th yowl.) *How to Hook Up Your Home Theater (2007) *I Tawt I Taw A Puddy Tat (2011) (Shorts) *I Want A Dog (2003) *K.9. Undercover (Shorts) *Kitbull (2019) (Shorts) (4th yowl.) *The Late Batsby (2018) (6th yowl; sped up.) *Leo Little's Big Show (Shorts) (6th yowl.) *The Loud House (2013) (Shorts) *Love and Zombies (2016) *Muppetisms (1999) (Shorts) *Puss in Boots: The Three Diablos (2012) (Shorts) *The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol (2011) *SpongeBob SquarePants - Balloons (2009) *Tom & Jerry (Heard in The Karate Guard (2005).) *Vincent (1982) (Short) (Debut.) *The Whizzard of Ow (2003) (Shorts) Logos *Jinx Inc. (1998) (Logos) (6th yowl) *Nederland 3 (1999-2003) (5th yowl heard once when the station closes down nightly.) *Nick Jr. ID - Cats (Only the part where the cats are meowing quietly are heard. No yowls were heard.) Policy Trailers *Warner Village Cinemas - Feature Presentation (2000) (Policy Trailers) Trailers *20th Century Fox: Fox Family Features (1995) (Trailer) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) (Trailers) *The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) (Trailers) (Briefly heard twice in the first official trailer.) *The Animal (2001) (Trailers) *The Aristocats (1970) (Trailers) (Heard in the 2008 Special Edition DVD trailer.) *Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) (Trailers) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) (Trailers) (4th yowl in one trailer; 2nd yowl in another.) *Curious George (2006) (Trailers) *Date Movie (2006) (Trailers) *The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! (2010) (Trailers) (3rd yowl.) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) (Trailers) *The Grinch (2018) (Trailers) (4th yowl heard once in the last 2 trailers.) *The Grudge (2004) (Trailers) (1st yowl.) *Home (2015) (Trailers) (2nd yowl.) *Hocus Pocus (1993) (Trailer) *It's a SpongeBob Christmas (2012) (Trailers) *Johnny English Reborn (Trailers) *Keanu (2016) (Trailers) *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) (Trailers) *The Little Kids: Movie (2024) (Trailers) (4th yowl heard once in the first teaser trailer.) *Mean Girls (2004) (Trailers) (The 5th yowl is heard normally, and 6th yowl is heard in a high pitch.) *Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life (2016) (Trailers) *Mr. Bean's Holiday (2007) (Trailers) *Muppets from Space (1999) (Trailers) *My Favorite Martian (1999) (Trailers) *National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation (1989) (Trailers) *The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) (Trailers) *Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) (Trailers) *Nine Lives (2016) (Trailers) *Peter Rabbit (2018) (Trailers) (3rd yowl.) *Pippi Longstocking (1997) (Trailers) *Rookie of The Year (1993) (Trailers) *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) (Trailers) *The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) (Trailers) (Heard once in the first official trailer.) *Sherlock Gnomes (2018) (Trailers) (2nd yowl.) *Stuart Little (1999) (Trailers) *Studio Ghibli DVD Collection Preview (3rd yowl.) *Tooth Fairy (2010) (Trailers) *Undercover Brother (2002) (Trailers) *Wonder Park (2019) (Trailers) (3rd yowl heard once in the third trailer.) TV Spots *The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) (TV Spots) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) (TV Spots) *Home (2015) (TV Spots) *Ice Age (2002) (TV Spots) *Keanu (2016) (TV Spots) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) (TV Spots) *The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) (TV Spots) (5th yowl.) *Mr. Bean's Holiday (2007) (TV Spots) *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) (TV Spots) *Sherlock Gnomes (2018) (TV Spots) *Storks (2016) (TV Spots) YouTube Videos *A Eh Bee Family Vine Special (2015) *Best Pals Hand Toons (3rd Yowl heard once in "Temper Amber".) *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse (2nd & 5th yowls.) *Cats & Pandas: A Minecraft Fable of Friendship *Classic Ending Credits with Lyrics by Brentalfloss (4th yowl heard towards the end.) *Dave and Ava Nursery Rhymes (3rd yowl heard once in a high pitch in "Five Little Kittens Jumping on the Bed".) *DreamWorksTV Series (Heavy use of it in some episodes.) *Garfield, Garfielf spanky spank! (Heard towards the end.) *Goodbye Kitty (The 3rd yowl is heard only in the opening with White Kitty getting electrocuted.) *High School Musical: A Bad Lip Reading (Used for Corville the space cat; 5th yowl heard twice in a low pitch.) *HowToBasic Videos (Heard once in "How to Get Married".) *How to Bust A Nut! *Kate's Place Videos (Heard once in "Wembley Makes Sounds With His Mouth".) *LEGO CITY FIRE *Littlest Pet Shop: Popular (Starting in Season 2, Brooke and the other cats do it when they yowl and screech. 3rd and 4th yowls are mainly used.) *【MMD】Bread is sold out?!? D8 (4th yowl heard during Teto's tantrum.) *My Little Pony Meets Series *Pencilmation *PopToonsTV *PhantomStrider Videos (Heard once in "Top 10 Worst Cartoons".) *Screw Attack: Top Ten Cartoon Video Games *Smosh Videos *Sonic Shorts videos *Super Mario - Comic Dub: "Finally...NOT!" *SuperMarioLogan Videos *Trainlover476 Videos (Heard once in "I Was a Teenage Resident Evil Moron Part 1".) *Webkinz (Heard once in "Cera's Issues".) *Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) *We Are Native American Cats (4th yowl heard once when Mittens trashes his house in rage.) *Yu-Gi-No! (4th yowl heard once when Yugi throws away a card off the screen.) Music *Meowpurddy (El-P Remix) - Run the Jewels and Snoop Dogg Theme Parks *IMAX Funhouse Express (Theme Parks) Disney California Adventure: *Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! (Theme Park) *Paint the Night (Theme Parks) (Monsters Inc. unit.) Kings Island: *Scooby-Doo! and the Haunted Castle (Theme Parks) Universal's Islands of Adventure: *The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man (Theme Park) (3rd yowl heard in a high pitch at the start of the ride.) Universal Studios Hollywood: *An American Tail Live (Theme Parks) Walt Disney World: *Mickey's PhilharMagic (Theme Parks) Other Media *Chuck E Cheese's: Some Holiday Larry Magic / Larry's Christmas Tree (Holiday 2002) (4th yowl heard once when Larry runs away off-screen to get some power surges.) *Chuck E. Cheese Songs: Loppinsboopinfakindoopinfloppenloopenfunnin's Day (2018) *Gemmy: Fraidy Cat *Hallmark: My Pet Ghost *Matchbox: Stinky The Garbage Truck *Staples Center: Los Angeles Kings (Heard once in one of Eric Cartman's appearances.) Anime Anime doesn't use this sound effect very often. *ANISAVA *Azumanga Daioh (Only used once in Episode 24. Only the 6th yowl is used.) *Clannad (Only used once in Episode 3. Only the 1st yowl is used.) *Digimon Adventure 01 (Used in both the Japanese and English versions; in the English version, it's used in the episode, "The Gateway To Home".) *Hamtaro *Magical DoReMi *Magical Girl Site (The 1st yowl is heard in a high pitch in Episode 1.) *Naruto *The Secret World of Arrietty (Only the 2nd or 4th yowl is used, 1st in a lower pitch.) *Watamote (3rd yowl.) *Yuru Yuri♪♪ (1st & 2nd yowls; Reverberant.) Image Gallery *''Main article: Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601/Image Gallery'' Audio Samples